


chance and a flame

by xambedox



Series: steal a kiss to steal a heart [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, if i'm honest i'm not sure what to tag this just yet, it's a p good mix i gotta say, johnny's first time with a boy and ten knows exactly what he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedox/pseuds/xambedox





	chance and a flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to no one's surprise, drinking is an excellent way to pass the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote a johnten one shot called skipping essays and stealing kisses which was posted as a teen and up
> 
> but i couldn't stop thinking about writing a second chapter that has some actual smut ngl. that being said i didn't want to change the rating on the original hence the new work
> 
> i also recommend reading the other one first! short and sweet and is 100% helpful to get a bit of background

Since the night of the party, Johnny has been avoiding Ten. Alcohol isn’t called liquid courage for nothing, and without it in his system he can barely _think_ about Ten without getting embarrassed, let alone have a conversation with him.

If they had just hooked up for the dare that would have been fine, he could have dealt with that. What he can’t deal with is the fact that he stopped Ten at the door to kiss him after the fact, then kissed him again in front of everyone.

Then again after the party, with no one the wiser, making out for god knows how long.

 

He can blame it on the alcohol as much as he likes but it doesn’t change the fact that he didn’t have to kiss Ten at all, but proceeded to kiss him several times (with tongue) over the course of the night.

 

The fact that it was a boy that he kissed wasn’t even a thought, instead his mind was filled with the fact he made out with one of his closest friends and he now has to deal with that.

He was never really disgusted or bothered by the idea of boys liking boys. And objectively he could always admit when another guy was hot or cute or whatever else. He’d hooked up with a boy at a party once too. It was fun, exciting even. Then it was over and he went back to girls without a second thought.

But much to his chagrin, he seemed to be losing some of that objectivity. Mostly (read: entirely) regarding Ten. He’s a good looking kid. The type to turn heads and Johnny feels a sense of pride that a friend of his could garner that kind of attention.

 

He pulls out his phone, pulling up Ten’s instagram and scrolling through pictures.

 

_Has he always been this pretty?_

 

The question has him dropping his head down on the library table, ignoring the burn of his ears, and covers his face with his arms, phone still in hand.

 

“You good?” There’s a voice behind him and a tap on his shoulder. He looks up to see Taeil and gives him a half smile. “Dude, you look like shit.”

“Thanks,” and he sits up straight, running a tired hand through his hair. “Don’t you have class right now?”

“Supposed to, yeah.”

“And you’re skipping because…?”

“Going on a date with Younghee and her class ends in 10 minutes.”

“Oooh, look at you. Did you end up hooking up with her after the party?”

“Sort of? We made out for a bit, but got hungry and went to McDonald’s where ended up talking until almost 4am. Turns out we have a lot in common.”

“Good for you man. She’s really nice and you deserve someone good after the shitshow that was your last girlfriend.”

“Yeah,” and Taeil lets out an awkward laugh.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, you’re right. It _was_ a shitshow. Thanks for getting me out of there too. I don’t know if I ever thanked you for it but you really helped me out. I’d probably still be with her if it wasn’t for you and Jaehyun.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s what friends are for. Now get out of here, you can’t keep your new girl waiting.” Johnny winks and Taeil just smiles at him.

“Yeah. And take a break from the school work for a bit. You look like you could use one.”

“Sure.”

 

With that Johnny is left alone, staring down at the textbook in front of him again. He wants to zone out, get a break and not really think about anything, but soon his phone buzzes and he looks down to see Ten’s name on the screen.

Naturally, he nearly drops the phone and in his attempt to catch it, he rejects the call.

He’s been leaving Ten’s messages unread and hasn’t picked up any calls since the day of the party. He feels terrible about it, but he doesn’t know what else to do and lets out a sigh of relief that he didn’t accept it by accident and have to deal with what happened when he answered.

 

“Ouch.”

 

The voice makes him jump and he looks up to see Ten standing on the other side of the table.

 

“I figured you were avoiding me but man, it sucks to see it happen right in front of me.”

“Ah, Ten...” He feels stuck.

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah, uh. Sure. Just let me pack up.” He flips his textbook and notebook closed and dumps them into his bag unceremoniously. “Lead the way.”

 

They end up in a courtyard, just far enough from the building to make sure no one can hear them and Johnny’s thankful for that. He’s got one hand on the strap of his backpack where it hangs off his shoulder, while the other rubs the back of this neck anxiously.

 

“Did you hate it that much?”

 

“Hate what?”

 

“You didn’t _have_ to kiss me, you know. You did that on your own. And now you’re avoiding me like I’ve done something wrong.”

 

Ten has every right to be mad at him. He had ghosted one of his closest friends, and for what? A kiss?

 

“I didn’t mean to avoid you.” He isn’t sure what else to say.

“Then what do you call rejecting my calls and ignoring my texts? I don’t expect anything from you. All we did was hook up at a party. Are we not allowed to be friends now?”

“I’m just embarrassed, okay?” He says it louder than he meant to and looks away, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

 

“About what?”

“I don’t hook up with people, you know that, and let alone someone I’m close with. I instigated everything and now I don’t know how to act around you. It’s not that you did anything wrong, it’s what I did wrong.”

“You think kissing me was wrong?”

“That’s not what I said. I just… How can I talk to you if all I can think about was how we made out?”

“Did you like it?”

“Dude, of course I liked it. You were… great. I—”

“So what’s the problem?”

“There’s no problem—”

“Great, then we’re friends again.”

“I never stopped being your friend—”

“Sure felt like it.”

“Look, I’m sorry I was an asshole about it—”

“Apology accepted.”

“You’re really not going to let me finish a sentence?”

“Nope.” Ten grins at him and Johnny lets out a relieved laugh as some of the tension melts away. “Just stop ignoring me, okay?”

“Alright.”

 

***** ***** *****

 

It’s awkward at first, but eventually Johnny gets over it and they’re more or less back to normal.

Most times, Johnny forgets it happened, too caught up in hanging out with friends or dealing with the throes of school.

Other times, he finds himself staring and Ten pretends not to notice.

 

“Fuck this is boring.” Ten grimaces and Johnny just hums in agreement. It’s yet another party with barely anyone they know, and the music is as shit as the alcohol.

“Want to just go back to my dorm and get drunk there?” Johnny lets out a sigh and turns to look at the other boy. “We can see if anyone else wants to come over and make a night of it.”

“Please,” and Ten flashes him a look of relief.

 

An hour later has them sitting on the floor of Johnny’s room, Yuta, Taeil, Taeyong, Kun, Doyoung and a couple others. It was a squeeze but they managed just fine. Chatting and drinking until after midnight.

 

After that, people started dropping off.

First it was those with early morning classes, then the rest trickled out after that.

Eventually it was just Ten and Johnny again, like how the night had started.

 

“Why’s your bed so much more comfortable than mine? Do you think the university just put a set of sheets on a brick and said that was good enough? Yours feels like a fucking _cloud_.”

Ten is laying on Johnny’s bed with limbs spread out like a starfish and it makes Johnny laugh under his breath.

He continues cleaning up the floor of bags and wrappers and piling the empty cans to the side. Eventually he glances up to see Ten staring at him, lying on his side on the bed, head propped up on his hand and he can’t help but notice about how far Ten’s waist dips in.

 

“What?”

“Nothing really.” He’s having trouble ignoring the look on the younger’s face, but doesn’t press. Instead he shrugs it off and drops the garbage bag by the door.

“Alright.”

 

It’s quiet for another moment and Johnny takes the time to do a once over on the room, putting his hands on his hips and rolling his neck to remove the stiffness from bending over so much.

 

“You’re really handsome, you know that?” He glances over to Ten at that.

“Thanks."

It’s a nonchalant answer. He figures he’s average, not exactly in the handsome category but by no means _un_ attractive.

 

“No, seriously.” Ten sits up, staring at him more intently.

“You compliment everyone when you’re drunk.” The response comes with an incredulous look and Ten pouts his lips in response.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not sincere.”

“Yeah, yeah.” With that Johnny walks over to his desk, dropping into the chair, and swivels to face the younger where he sits on the bed.

Ten has always been good looking, but Johnny had never really taken the time to look at him until recently. Now it feels like he’s making up for lost time.

Ten has a round face despite his sharp jawline, and he has thin pink lips. Johnny thinks they don’t _feel_ that thin though. They’re soft, and he wonders if they would taste as sweet as he remembers.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Ten speaks.

 

“Huh?” His eyes refocus and Ten’s looking at him with an eyebrow raised and his head tilted to the side.

“I _said_ , earth to John-hyung.”

“Ah, sorry. I was just thinking.” Surely he’s not thinking about them making out again. That’s the last thing he needs.

“About?”

“Nothing, I’m just drunk.” He feels his ears turn red again.

“I knew that already.” With that Ten gets up and walks over, putting his hand on Johnny’s forehead. “Hyung, are you feeling okay? Your face is kind of red.” It seems like he could be teasing, but Johnny’s distracted, doing his best to ignore the proximity.

“It’s just the beer.” Ten frowns at that.

“Are you sure?”

 

Johnny just nods, and swallows the lump in his throat. He’s not sure what else to do, so he gets up to walk away, but only gets as far standing. Ten makes no move to step back, and they’re nearly chest to chest.

It’s too close for his comfort and he wonders how Ten is so calm when his heart won’t stop racing.

 

It’s still for a moment, then before Johnny has the chance to do anything Ten goes up on his tip toes and kisses him. Naturally, Johnny freezes and Ten drops back down.

“Sorry, I just misread that, don’t worry about it-” then Johnny cuts him off by kissing him back, his face cupped in his hands.

 

_Fuck it, right?_

 

Before they were slow, lazy, but now it’s more intense. Johnny kisses him like he can’t get enough, and perhaps he can’t.

Johnny ignores the olympic worthy flips of his stomach and fills his thoughts with feeling of Ten’s lips on his.

 

“Wait, wait,” Ten gently pushes him back and Johnny just stares at him, waiting. “You don’t want to do this,” he breathes. Johnny shakes his head.

“I do want to,” Johnny looks him in the eyes, liquid courage to the rescue. “Fuck do I want to,” he mutters. And with that he picks Ten up by the waist and sits him on his desk.

Ten makes a surprised noise at the sudden move but then Johnny is kissing him again, and Ten is wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck.

He kisses eagerly, needy even, and grips Ten’s hips tighter than he realizes.

 

“Hyung..” it leaves Ten’s lips quietly as Johnny kisses down his jawline and neck, sucking on a familiar spot and hearing a familiar moan above him. The noise goes straight to Johnny’s dick and he’s happy to let it. After another shaky breath from Ten, he leans back to admire his handiwork.

“So you like marks, huh?” At that Johnny decides to look anywhere but Ten’s gaze. “You’re so cute.” And he feels a hand turn his head straight again. “It’s okay, I like it.” It’s whispered against his lips and he lets himself focus on that instead.

Ten is trapped against the desk with Johnny between his legs and Johnny feels him inching his hips forward, eager for any sort of friction, and somewhere in the back of Johnny’s mind he’s terrified.

 

And despite his heart racing so fast he thinks he might have a heart attack, he responds by pulling Ten off the desk and backing him up until he hits and falls on the bed.

Ten wastes no time moving further down the bed and Johnny wastes no time climbing on after him. Their lips reconnect and he finds himself forgetting about the fact Ten is a boy. He feels good, Ten feels good. What does it matter?

 

That is until his hips grind down and he feels Ten’s undeniable hard on. He stops for a moment, Ten chases after his lips and turns his head to the side and takes a breath. It only takes another second for Ten to realize what’s going on. He sits up, forcing Johnny to the same.

 

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything.” Johnny tilts his head back and closes his eyes for a second before forcing himself to meet the other boy’s gaze.

“I know we don’t, but I kind of want to. I just... don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.” Thank god he’s drunk, he’s not sure he would have been able to admit that sober. He takes another deep breath, and all he can do is stare at Ten, waiting for any kind of a response.

“If it makes you feel any better, I know what I’m doing.”

Johnny laughs at that.

“Good, one of us should.”

 

Then Ten gets up onto his knees and makes his way onto Johnny’s lap. Johnny’s hands automatically fall to his thighs, thumbs ghosting his hips and they’re so close together he can feel Ten’s breath on his lips.

“Don’t think about it too much. Just do what feels good. It's really not that different than doing it with a girl.” Then Ten kisses him slowly. “And if you want to stop just say so. Okay?” Ten is staring into his eyes again, and he feels so vulnerable. “Say you’ll tell me if you want to stop.”

 

“Yeah,” he breathes.

 _Fuck, this is weird. This is weird, right?_ It’s all that’s running through his mind.

It’s not like he’s never slept with anyone before, and god knows how many times he’s gotten someone off with just his hands and mouth anyway. Why should Ten be any different?

 

“Can we go back to kissing now?” and Ten nods. The younger has pretty eyes but the way they seem to leave him bare is more distracting than he’d like to admit.

The smaller boy responds by leaning in again, and Johnny can feel the smile on his lips. Then he grinds down and Johnny’s grip slides up to his hips, pulling him close and only spurring him on.

At some point Johnny’s hands wander up, gently pushing up Ten’s shirt. His skin is soft and warm under his hands, and Ten wastes no time pulling his shirt over his head, all the while never stopping his hips and Johnny takes it in.

 

The sight of Ten’s lips a darker pink from kissing, the faint lines of abs on his stomach, and his perfectly manicured hair that Johnny wants to make a mess of.

“You’re kinda hot,” and Johnny doesn’t realize he’s said it out loud until he sees the smirk on Ten’s face.

“You’re not so bad yourself there, Mr Seo.” Then Ten’s tugging on his shirt, and he lets the other boy pull it off completely. Ten pushes him onto his back and reaches down to palm him through his jeans, kissing his neck more gentle than he’d like but he’ll keep that part to himself.

 

Ten bites down softly before sucking a mark and Johnny lets out a quiet moan, thinking that as nervous as he was, he’ll be hard in no time if Ten keeps this up. This goes on and Johnny’s thoughts melt away, focusing on how good Ten is making him feel, and how his hand pressures in just the right way. When Ten pulls back, Johnny finds himself chasing after his lips in an attempt for another kiss, but only receives a chaste one that will have to be enough.

 

“Can I?”

 

Johnny doesn’t exactly know what he’s asking but he nods anyway, thinking no matter what happens it’ll be good.

 

Ten unbuttons his jeans, and Johnny lifts his hips so he can pull them off completely. Then he leans down, mouthing Johnny through his briefs and as much as he loves the idea of watching, he lets his head fall back and covers his mouth with his forearm.

He’s well past hard and is about to say something when he feels the briefs getting pulled off. They only make it down to his ankles so he kicks them off just as he feels a hand wrap around the base of his cock, and kittenish licks up the side. He lets out a shaky breath and props himself up on his elbows.

Ten stops just long enough look up at him with half lidded eyes and sucks gently at the head. Johnny mutters another quiet _fuck_ , and Ten pulls off to smile at him.

 

“Lean up against the headboard. Makes it easier to watch.” Johnny nods and slides himself back. “You know, if I knew what you were packing I would have hit on you a long time ago.”

Then Ten licks his lips and leans down again, sucking at the head again before moving down slowly, letting Johnny watch him as he takes him in inch by inch.

Johnny reaches out finding a hold in Ten’s hair and as he stares, he realizes he doesn’t think anyone has looked hotter when sucking his dick than Ten looks right now. He chews his lower lip, relishing in the sight, and focusing on just how fucking good Ten is with his mouth.

 

“You feel so good...” Ten hums in response, sending delicious vibrations through his cock. The grip he has on the other boy’s hair tightens and he pulls Ten off.

Ten just stares at him, lips slick with spit, a rosy pink and just the slightest bit swollen. It's deadly in combination with the half smirk hanging from his lips.

Ten’s hand pumps lazily, waiting for Johnny to do something.

 

Suddenly Johnny gets very aware of Ten’s knowing stare and breaks eye contact. He hears a small laugh before he feels Ten’s mouth on him again, this time gently sucking on his balls, and his hand keeping up a steady pace in a delicious combination.

Then Ten is licking strips up the side of his cock and Johnny focuses on that. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t how precise and good Ten’s tongue felt on him, or the way his hand twisted and pumped just right.

He tries to stop thinking, and just enjoy the moment, but he feels his high building in his gut at a pitiful speed. He’s a little embarrassed about how little time it took, but he chalks it up to it having been a while since he last got laid and leaves it at that.

 

“Ten,” it comes out as a moan, voice low. “Fuck, I’m...” His own hand reaches up and wraps around his cock, pumping it quickly with Ten’s mouth hovering overtop, lips brushing against the head. It only takes another minute before he’s coming, jerking himself slowly through the orgasm, and Ten gently sucks on the head, taking it all in.

Johnny’s hand falls back and Ten slowly bobs his head one last time, pulling off with an obscene pop.

 

It’s at this point Johnny realizes that Ten’s just been palming himself so he reaches out and grabs his free hand, pulling him closer. He leans in for a kiss but Ten turns his head away just far enough for him to miss Ten’s lips and he pulls back a little confused.

 

“I’ll just taste like your cum, isn’t that gross?”

“Hardly. You just blew me, what kind of guy would I be if I refused to kiss you after that?”

 

So Johnny leans in again, and Ten is hesitant at first. But then Johnny is kissing him deep and slow and Ten meets him halfway. Ten lets a moan out and Johnny remembers Ten hasn’t exactly been getting much attention. So he reaches down and starts palming Ten, more than willing to return the favour. Ten’s breathing hitches at the touch and Johnny pulls back just far enough speak.

 

“Take them off,” his voice is low and he thinks it catches Ten off guard. Even so, the smaller boy gets back onto his knees, pulling down on his jeans with an almost inaudible ‘ _right, yeah_ ’.

“Those too.” Ten pauses, and Johnny raises his eyebrows with an loud laugh. “You’re already taking off your pants, what did you think was next?”

“I don’t know, you’re just a lot more confident all of the sudden.”

“Are you complaining?” and Johnny does his best not to let worry seep into his voice. He was trying the fake it til you make it technique and felt like he was just made fun of for it.

“Not at all. Confident is good. Great actually.”

“Great.”

“Great.” Ten echos back before they kiss again, him following Johnny’s lead and slowly moving down so he’s lying down with Johnny next to him.

 

Johnny then, quite unceremoniously, spits into his hand, and starts to stroke Ten, leaning in for another kiss that Ten meets immediately. Ten lets out a moan into Johnny’s mouth and he’s all too happy to drink it up. Once he got over the fact it was someone else’s dick in his hand, it was easy. He’s jerked off enough times to feel confident he’d be able to get someone else off too. And if Ten’s reactions were anything to go by, he was doing well enough.

Johnny starts kissing down his neck, with Ten’s head falling back against the bed and another shaky moan leaving his lips. So he smirks against the skin, biting down hard enough to leave a mark just to sooth the spot with his tongue. There’s another moan from above him and he’s really starting to like how vocal Ten is. It’s like constant reassurance that he’s doing something very, _very_ right.

 

“Do I make you feel that good?” It’s not teasing this time, instead there’s a sense of pride behind it. As much as he likes getting off, the feeling of doing that for someone else will always be better.

“I guess you’re good with more than just your mouth,” Ten gets out, tilting his head to the side to kiss Johnny. A kiss that he meets more than happily. After another minute or two, Ten breaks the kiss.

“Is it okay if I finger myself too?”

“Yeah, sure.” Johnny wasn’t paying enough attention for it to really register at first.

 

But when he sees Ten sucking on his fingers, it dawns on him what Ten actually said. “Do you...”

 

Ten pulls his fingers out of his mouth to respond, a string of spit between his lips and fingers that Johnny finds surprisingly hot.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“If you want to.”

 

“But do _you_ want me to?”

 

“I wouldn’t complain.”

 

“Okay...” Johnny sits up, only now really thinking about what he just said. “Right, uh...” He abandons Ten on the bed, leaning over and digging through the drawer in his nightstand, returning with a bottle of lube. He squirts some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a bit all the while unsure of where to look. Finally, he tosses the bottle to the side and goes back over to where Ten is, stroking himself and watching Johnny with an expression he can’t quite read.

 

He stations himself between Ten’s legs, gently guiding one of the younger’s legs up, the other naturally following suit. This part he was more confident with. He had done anal before, although not with another guy, it was more or less the same.

He circles a finger around the rim experimentally and pushes it in with far more ease than he was expecting. He slides a second finger in slowly, although almost immediately after the first and glances up at Ten. Does he even need prep?

 

“I may have done this earlier today,” Ten says quietly, his ears are bright red and his cheeks a light pink. Johnny gives him a lazy smile that Ten returns, that is until Johnny starts curling his fingers up, taking a guess and hitting dead on. Ten lets out a drawn out moan as Johnny rubs middle finger in just the right way.

 

He thinks about reaching up and taking over from Ten’s hand where it’s working his cock, but he’s not sure he’s good enough at multitasking to finger and pump and the same time. So he focuses on moving his fingers the best he can and pretends the sight in front of him wasn’t getting him hard all over again.

Ten’s eyes are closed, with his brow furrowed. His cheeks are flushed and his mouth hangs open letting out shallow breaths and the occasional moan. The younger is so warm and slick around his fingers, practically sucking him in, and the low moans were a lot hotter than Johnny would like to admit.

 

All Johnny can think about is what it would be like to fuck him, actually fuck him.

 

Soon, Ten’s hips are moving down to meet his fingers, trying to fuck himself on them unabashed until Johnny stills him by putting a hand on his waist.

So he takes a deep breath, steels himself, and meets Ten’s eyes.

 

“I really want to fuck you right now.”

“Oh god yes,” it rushes out Ten’s mouth so fast in would have made Johnny laugh if he wasn’t so nervous.

 

He pulls his fingers out and leans over to his nightstand, fiddling around until he finds a condom and grabs the lube on his way back as well.

He can feel Ten staring again, but it’s at his dick this time and he hears a quiet ‘ _fuck_ ’.

 

“Hey, my eyes are up here.”

Ten laughs at that and looks up.

“And what pretty eyes they are.”

 

Johnny winks and Ten laughs again.

 

“What was that though, do you not want to?”

“No, I do. I _really_ fucking want to. Don’t let this go to your head either, but you’re a _little_ bigger than the last guy I dated. And my toy. Any of my toys actually.”

“Toys?” He’ll skip over the part about other guys.

“Do you want to ask questions or do you want to fuck me? Because I would _much_ rather the latter.”

“Right, yeah.”

 

He pushes his fingers back in, and tests a third. It’s a little tighter this time, but not by much and being the gentleman he is, he gives Ten time to adjust. Ten, however, can be very impatient as he’s coming to realize, soon grinding his hips down to meet Johnny’s fingers in no time at all.

Johnny, on the other hand, likes to take his time. So he teases with his fingers, and anytime he thinks Ten is going to complain, he rubs with his fingers and thrusts them into Ten into a way that shuts him up for another minute.

 

“No more fingers...” Ten finally says in a shallow breath. “If you keep this up I’m going to cum.”

“You want me to fuck you that badly huh.” Ten just nods, slowing down his hand and watching Johnny’s movements.

 

He rips the condom package open with his teeth before rolling it on with ease and ignoring the way Ten is watching him.

He squirts a bit more lube into his hand, rubbing it up and down his cock, and then, not really knowing what to do for a moment, he leans in and kisses Ten. It’s gentler this time, soft.

But then he pulls away and lines himself up with Ten’s rim, pushing the head in slowly as Ten lets out a soft ‘ _ah_ ’.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Ten” Johnny mutters under his breath, bottoming out. “You good?”

 

“More than good.”

 

“Fine.” He drops down, catching himself with arms on either side of Ten’s head and starts to move his hips unhurriedly, drawing it out on purpose and kissing Ten lazily, teasing him, and not giving him the room to touch himself.

“Nobody likes a tease, hyung.” Johnny decides shutting him up with a kiss is the best course of action and for a moment it works. That is, until Ten bites his lip quite painfully and he pulls back with a hurt expression. “I’m not gonna break.”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” He smiles at Ten for a second before pulling back to a kneeling position, movements a lot more calm than he was feeling.

Johnny lifts one of Ten’s legs over his shoulder, and starts getting deeper thrusts, still slow, but more calculated. He shifts ever so slightly and he must have hit the right angle because Ten’s moans get a hell of a lot louder.

As good as it feels for him, Ten feeling good definitely takes precedence. He always was more of a giver than a taker.

That being said, he’s very much enjoying the way Ten’s brow furrows with each snap of his hips, his mouth hanging open in a small ‘ _o_ ’.

 

“How’s this?”

“Better,” Ten breathes. “Much better.”

He gives the younger a lazy smile that morphs into nothing when he feels Ten tighten around him.

“Ah…. _Ten_ ,” it comes out in a low moan and he stares down, one of his hands digs into the firm muscle in Ten’s thigh, admiring the lines from how tensed up the younger is.

 

They fuck like that for a while, with Johnny holding steady but wondering if he can last until after Ten comes. It really has been a while since he got laid.

 

“Hyung...” And Johnny can’t tell if it’s a moan or just to get his attention but he responds all the same.

“Yeah,” his hips slow just enough to let Ten catch his breath.

 

“I wanna ride you.” Ten looks at him with his eyes half closed, cheeks flushed, and a fucked out grin on his face.

He stills his hips completely and pulls out. He’s not pleased about the rush of cold hair but Ten lets out a whimper and Johnny smiles down at him.

 

“Are you asking or telling me?”

 

“Can I?”

 

He had gone for a dominant tone, but nothing could have prepared him for how submissive Ten’s response was.

 

“ _Please_ , can I ride you, hyung?”

 

He swallows the lump in his throat

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” then, after a moment, “since you asked so nicely.”

 

Wordlessly, Ten sits up forcing Johnny back. Ten just points, and Johnny moves automatically, lying down where Ten was a moment ago, and watching the younger boy climb on top of him.

He reaches behind him to grab Johnny’s cock, positioning it underneath himself and slowly lowers himself down.

Then he puts one hand on Johnny’s chest to steady himself and starts bouncing.

All the while, Johnny just sits back, admiring the view of Ten fucking himself on his cock. The way his skin glistens, the way he’s biting his lip, the his muscles tense as he moves.

 

“ _Hyung..._ ”

Johnny lets a groan as Ten clenches the muscles around him.

“Say my name,” Johnny more or less orders and Ten is happy to comply.

“Johnny.”

“Again.”

“ _Johnny._ ” It’s more of a moan this time and Johnny can’t get enough.

 

“Do you think you can come like this? Riding my cock?”

 

Ten just nods, hand wrapping around his dick, fucking into it as his hips come up. His breaths get more and more shallow, and his muscles tense as he chases his climax. Johnny can see it happening and relishes in the way Ten’s movements get sloppy. His muscles squeeze tighter and Johnny thinks he’ll be able to come like that too.

Finally he comes, hand milking himself through the orgasm, muscles spasming throughout and sending Johnny over the edge along with him.

 

It shoots through him, leaving him gasping for a moment. Ten slows, no longer bouncing but instead grinding against Johnny, getting his cock to rub gently in just the right way, easing Johnny down from his climax at the same time.

“Ah, _Johnny_ ,” Ten’s eyes are closed, his hips grinding slowly, and continuing to stroke himself. He gets off again like that, in less than a minute and Johnny feels his cock throbbing and twitching both in the after effects of coming and from how hot the sight of Ten coming with his name on his lips really is.

It’s a little over stimulating but he sits through it, watching Ten and gently rubbing his thumbs back and forth over Ten’s thighs.

 

Ten pants and shudders as he comes down and Johnny thinks he came harder than any of the women he’s slept with.

 

“Fuck,” and Johnny doesn’t think that a swear word has sounded prettier than Ten saying it just then.

He leans down and kisses Johnny, pretending that he didn’t just come all over the older’s chest.

 

“Ten.”

“Hm?”

“Looks like you made a mess.”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.” And Ten just smirks at him.

“Well then...” Johnny lets out a laugh.

 

Ten climbs off of him and he makes his way to the washroom, reappearing after a moment, wiping his chest with a towel, dick slowly softening.

When he reaches the bed again, he tosses the towel over to Ten who quickly wipes down what little cum he got on his hand.

Ten kneels on the bed, kissing Johnny where he stands at the edge. At first it’s deep, slow with tongue, then one final chaste one

 

“I can’t believe I came twice.”

“Happy to be of service. Now come on, let’s shower.”

“Yeah.”

 

When they get out of the shower, Johnny starts putting on a pair of sweats and sees Ten pulling on his jeans.

 

“You know, you can stay if you want.”

“Ah, um. Sure.”

“Here,” Johnny says midway through tossing him a pair of pajama pants. “It’ll be way to big, but there’s a drawstring waist so it shouldn’t be too bad.” And Johnny wonders if he sounds as awkward as he feels. He had started sobering up, and was looking what bit of suave he had left.

“Thanks.” Ten goes to put them on, but not only are they too big, they’re too long for him as well and the sight makes Johnny laugh. “I’m gonna be honest I normally just sleep in my underwear.”

“Then don’t worry about it.” And Johnny pulls a shirt over his head.

“Can I borrow a shirt though?”

“Sure.”

 

He grabs another shirt from his closet, this time walking over and handing it to Ten. It’s big on him too, but Johnny thinks it looks cute like that. It feels oddly domestic.

 

He grabs his phone off his desk to see that it’s nearly 3am and he wonders how the time passed so quickly but moves on when sees a text from Doyoung.

 

[ 1:04am ] _Hey it’s Taeil. I left my phone in your room but when I came by it sounded like you had someone over. Can you bring it over when you get the chance? I don’t have classes so I’ll be in my room pretty much all day._

[ 1:04am ] _Also_

[ 1:05am ] _GET SOME_

 

Johnny just grimaces. Thank god he stopped at the door and didn’t walk in because Johnny _definitely_ didn’t lock the door.

 

Then he glances over to the bed where Ten was sitting down, phone in hand, and Johnny’s oversized shirt making it look like he was wearing nothing else.

 

_What did I get myself into?_

 


End file.
